The program of study will develop and test a new method of ultrasound to evaluate collagen/fluid content in the cervix associated with cervical ripening in labor. Current studies of ultrasound cervical length in preterm labor have demonstrated structural changes in the cervix as a result of preterm labor. These changes, which include effacement, funneling, and dilation, are detectable with ultrasound quite late in the process, when there is little that can be done to halt preterm labor. In labor, the structure of the cervix changes as it softens; it has more water content and the collagen content changes. Presently there is not a method to quantify the collagen and fluid content in the cervix. With enhanced B-Mode imaging, ultrasound non-invasive access to the microstructure of the cervix would be possible. This technology has already been used in other applications. The research proposal has two phases: the development of the ultrasound tissue-specific attenuation, and back scattering technology correlating the initial results with histological specimens from animal models. My post-doctoral work will evaluate cervical changes in three groups of women: non-laboring, term labor, and preterm labor, with the new technology. The long-term goal of this research trajectory is the early identification of women at risk for preterm labor using this non-invasive ultrasound technique. This technology has many potential uses for investigators and clinicians in obstetrics. Little is known about the microstructure of the cervix in the process of cervical ripening and preterm labor. Non-invasive access to this information would greatly add to this knowledge and has the potential to improve the care of women at risk of preterm labor. [unreadable] [unreadable]